


All the Olicity Things

by TanyaK



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaK/pseuds/TanyaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would be a collection of drabbles based on all the things that are special about this couple. I may also take something significant from every episode of the season and do a little drabble around it. The first one is obviously about swinging off the ropes because of the season premier. Also because it is an 'Olicity Thing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tarzan and his Jane

Why does it always come down to a rope and him swinging her off to someplace?

Felicity was on a mission with Oliver that night. It was supposed to be your average, run of the mill regular spying effort – or as average as a spy effort can be – where she had to get in the mainframe of a crook’s company to dig out information about a kidnapped nuclear physicist. Digg was in the security room watching cameras and Oliver was outside the server room where Felicity was working when all of a sudden two men with weapons entered the floor and opened fire. 

The minute Oliver saw this; he decided that fleeing was the best course of action because he did not want to take risks with Felicity by his side. He went inside, got hold of Felicity and her tablet which she unplugged from the mainframe mere seconds before and started running. Just when they were about to head down via emergency exit, they saw more people coming up. Digg informed them on the comms link that there were some sensors that informed them about the security breach and the whole building is now swarming with security people and that he is coming to back him up. Oliver told Digg not to come and get their getaway car ready, and said that Felicity and he will meet him at the previously designated point. 

He knew there was only one way they can get away without getting into a fight which he wanted to avoid because Felicity was with him. He grabbed her arm and headed towards the roof of the building. 

When they reached the roof, Oliver jammed the door with a pipe and looked for the best possible exit route. He found one on the northern corner of the building. He shot his arrow with the sling to the building next door and asked Felicity to hold on to him tight. 

Felicity who was following his every command and until then balked at that suggestion and said, “Seriously Oliver? Is it a thing now? Is it your way of dissuading me from coming out in the field? Make me swing off with a rope from crazy heights? Have you developed some kind of Tarzan mentality after living amongst those tall trees for past five months?”

“Felicity, we don’t have time to get into an argument, just come with me, NOW.”

But Felicity was on a full on babble mode. 

“NO. At least all the other times I ended up risking my life off a rope; I was doing something momentous or something for the first time. I mean when I crossed over that elevator shaft with you, that was my first experience of corporate espionage and I was kinda excited and we had to save the Glades. The second time; well we had no other option with a bomb literally under my foot. It was also the first time I went to another country – even if it was to a place as godforsaken as Lian Yu to drag you back to civilization – but it still counts, right? In any case, it’s not every day you get to step on a landmine. And that third time when we crashed not one window but two, it was the day I was demoted to the post of an assistant. I mean I had to be the only person on the entire plant who got demoted because she was seriously kick ass at her job. That was also my first high level corporate takeover meeting so even that made sense. But today is just a stupid day and nothing special happened, I have been out on the field many times and have hacked into more mainframes than I care to remember and I don’t want to swing off to that other building because if you drop me, I will fall down on the road and if I survive that fall, I will be killed by an oncoming car and I don’t want to die in a road accident because my mom will not be able to hold an open casket funeral for me and I know she really likes open casket funerals because that way one can say good bye properly,” she went on and on and started moving away from Oliver. 

Just when Oliver was about to argue with her, he heard shots being fired at the door and he knew that he does not have more than 45 seconds before the security staff will break the door and another minute before they find them on the northern corner. 

He did not waste even a second, grabbed hold of Felicity’s waist with his left hand and kissed her, on the mouth, hard. Felicity, who was all set to continue with her tirade about how swinging off ropes has got to be associated with something momentous was shocked into silence with that kiss and before she could have reacted, Oliver’s other arm went around her shoulder, her feet were off the ground and she was swinging off that rope with her arm around his neck and his lips on hers. 

It took him less than a minute to touch ground, and Felicity only opened her eyes and let go of him when his lips left hers. To say that she was dazed and confused and incredibly aroused would be putting it mildly. Oliver looked at her and saw her panting with both her hands on her chest as if she was trying to calm herself. Before he could’ve stopped himself, he pecked at the corner of her lips for the briefest of moments before taking hold of her hand once again running off to the end of the lane where Diggle would come with their getaway car. 

Their timing was perfect and Diggle pushed the brakes exactly the minute Oliver and Felicity made it to the end of the lane. He first pushed Felicity and then climbed in the car behind her. 

Felicity, who was still in shock because of Oliver’s kiss, moved to the extreme corner of the seat and shrunk herself into a ball. She knew that Oliver just kissed her to distract so that she would swing down with him, what she was trying to figure out was why did he kiss her again when they touched the ground. She kept looking outside the window and shut herself off from the conversation that Oliver and Diggle were having. She needed that to recover from the emotional turmoil an Oliver Queen kiss can bring out. 

Felicity was about to jump out of the car when the car pulled up in front of Verdant when Oliver lightly touched his fingers to her shoulder to stop her from getting out. She stopped but did not look at him and waited for him to say something. He leaned in and asked with a smirk, “Was that momentous enough for you?”


	2. Coffee is totally a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, because Coffee is also their thing.  
> I my head, Felicity saying "Seriously Oliver" in an incredulous tone is also their thing so she will be saying that in every chapter of this drabble fest.

She screamed, she shouted, she ranted and flailed her arms but somehow Oliver convinced her and she agreed to become his executive assistant, though that was only on trial basis and she asked him to reassign her if it all got too much for her. Oliver asked her to give it just a month and if she still wants to go back to her old job, he would let her go.  
Yes, people talked in the office because someone as brilliant as Felicity just do not switch her very technical job for something one can do after studying what she called “secretarial arts” (that is so not a thing but she did not know – I mean there are certain things that even she – the genius extra ordinaire – did not know) but she never cared for office gossip. What she was worried about was her parents’ reaction. After all, her parents did not spend their life savings and put her through an Ivy League education for her to end up as someone’s executive assistant which according to her mother was a glorified name for someone who picks up their boss’ laundry and walks their dog. Felicity would have gladly walked Oliver’s dogs if he had any but yeah she was not fond of picking up anyone’s laundry. 

She was actually dreading making that weekly telephone call to her mother when Oliver asked her for a cup of coffee and she snapped. 

“Seriously Oliver? You are gonna try your luck and ask me for a cup of coffee? You know each and every one of your competitors would hire me in a jiffy, all I have to do is show some interest. Some actually send out monthly feelers to ask me if I am interested in switching companies? You were worried about coming down 18 floors to discuss our night time activities, how about driving a good 12 miles to Jonas Corp because I was approached by them just last week?” Felicity was livid. 

Oliver raised his eye brows and before he could’ve said anything, she raised her finger. 

“If you want me in the office next door, you will never ask me to get you coffee, or fetch your laundry or make reservations for your dates or keep up with your stupid social calender. Felicity Smoak does not do that for anyone and yes, you are not the only one, I too refer to myself in third person when the occasion calls for it, you got that?”  
Oliver could only nod in response with half a smile on his face.  
\---  
Six weeks later, Oliver was walking towards his office when Isabel Rochev stopped him. She wanted to speak with him about the status of a subsidiary company in Central City and wanted to know if he could spare five minutes so that they could discuss that. He asked her to come to his office. 

Oliver was holding two cups of coffee and he put one of them at Felicity’s desk. She was immersed in something and barely looked at him. 

“I think I mixed up and got yours with a shot of Vanilla instead of hazelnut, you can ask Digg to run and get you the right order if you want” Oliver said on his way to his office. 

“Seriously Oliver, it has been over a month and you still don’t get it right half the time, if you weren’t so rich no one would’ve hired you to …” she stopped in the middle of that sentence when she saw Isabel Rochev looking at her in a peculiar way. 

“It’s okay Mr. Queen, vanilla is just fine. Thank you very much for the coffee, you shouldn’t have bothered” she responded quietly and started drinking from her cup. 

Isabel Rochev followed Oliver into his office but not before giving Felicity another pointed look. 

“Shouldn’t she be getting your coffee Mr. Queen? After all, she is your assistant.” She raised her eye brow in question. 

“Ah, that she is, but one of her conditions of working for me was that I would never ask her to get my coffee. I agreed because I really cannot manage to do anything right without her,” Oliver explained. 

“So you get her coffee instead?” Isabel persisted. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of our thing,” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just did not leave me so I had to write it.


	3. Too good for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My head cannon for what happened after 2x03.   
> This is Felicity and Officer Lance bonding and Oliver is left befuddled.

For a change, their day at QC ended at 5:30 and as there were no crime fighting activities on agenda for the night, they all had free evenings to look forward to which was a rarity. Diggle left to bring Oliver’s ride to the front when he saw him standing on the doorway between his and Felicity’s office to double check if they were done for the day. 

Felicity, who was shutting her system down looked up with a smile, “Oh yes, we are. Today has been perfect so far. There were no scheduling conflicts, your meetings went smoothly, I am getting the hang of this new job and did not shout at anyone delivering things. You did not ask me to get you or any of your guests any coffee and I am going home at a reasonable hour. God, I am actually going to see the sun going down and watch mindless TV, the day doesn’t get any better than that.” 

Oliver smiled. He knew that he would never live down the whole coffee thing – like ever. If he was honest with himself, he actually have fun riling Felicity up. Her reactions always fill him with happiness and he always liked seeing her take him down a peg or two. Freud would probably have something to say something about his line of thought but he is not going to dwell on that. 

She picked up her hand bag and shrugged her arms in her coat and headed towards the elevators.

“Aren’t you coming?” She turned back and asked when she realized that he is not following her. 

“Err yeah, was just thinking about something,” he said. 

“Must be something nice, it brought smile to your face,” she smiled. 

“Yeah, something nice,” he smiled some more. 

They rode the elevator down in companionable silence and were heading out when Oliver received a call. It was his mother’s attorney so he went into a corner to speak with her and avoid people over hearing. Felicity gestured that she was going home and waved him goodbye. 

As soon as she hit the steps in front of the QC building, she heard a now familiar voice calling out her name. She turned her head and saw Quentin Lance standing at the foot path looking up at her with two cups of coffee in his hands. 

“Hello Officer Lance, what brings you here?” Felicity asked. 

“How are you doing, I mean I after what happened the other night with Mathis, I went after him and you were there on the floor and I did not even ask you if you were okay and just ran after him, I felt bad about it. I wanted to check up on you in person” Officer Lance was apologetic and handed her a cup of coffee.

“It’s alright Officer, I know you had a lot on your mind and you redeemed yourself with this cup of coffee which I badly needed,” she took a sip and savored the taste. “In any case, our mutual friend made sure that I was taken care of and it was nothing serious. An icepack to the back of my head and I was good to go in a couple of hours,” Felicity did not want to linger on that. 

“I still feel bad, you helped us catch him, offered to be a bait to lure him out and I never thanked you properly, so tell me how do I make it up to you?” He asked looking affectionately at the girl who is obviously very smart and capable but humble and human at the same time. 

“How about making sure that I never get a parking ticket?” Felicity asked mischievously.

“Now that I know what you can do with a computer and internet connection, I am sure you can take care of that yourself,” he laughed. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about officer, I am a law abiding taxpaying model citizen,” Felicity responded indignantly. 

“You are better than that Miss Smoak,” Officer Lance looked at her with admiration. 

“Please call me Felicity, we have diffused a bomb and went after a psycho killer together, I think Miss Smoak is a tad too formal after that,” she laughed – a genuine honest laughter. 

“You too can call me Quentin,” Officer Lance offered. 

“Would you mind if I stick to Officer Lance, you are like this neighbour of ours when I was in grade school, Mr. James. He was a nice man but a little intimidating and even though he would hand out the best candy on Halloween and would invite everyone to use his pool in the summer, all the kids were a little in awe of him and always called him Mr. James. I am not saying that I am afraid of you, but you are still you, and you will always be Officer Lance to me – just like Mr. James” she offered in explanation. 

Officer Lance laughed at that explanation. 

“I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, let me know if there is anything I can do for you. I have a daughter like you who is stubborn and does not let people help her but I am there for you if you need me,” He offered. 

“Oh I know who your daughter is Officer Lance,” Felicity said without thinking. 

“You do? How do you know her?” Officer Lance asked. 

“Errr … I work for the Queens, I mean it’s obvious, their name is on the building. You can see that, everybody can see that. Tommy was a friend and I have seen her … here … in this building … with him.” Felicity was thinking on her feet, she did not want to let him know that she is close with Oliver Queen and was privy to all his history and a major part of that history is filled with Laurel. 

“Speaking of Queens, one of them is making his way towards us,” Officer Lance forgot about Laurel and how Felicity knew about her and frowned at Oliver who was fast approaching them. 

Felicity turned and saw Oliver walking briskly towards them. Before she could have signaled to him to stay away, he was standing next to her. 

“Felicity, how do you know Officer Lance?” he nodded at Officer Lance. 

Felicity opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. 

“We met through a mutual acquaintance,” Officer Lance offered. 

Oliver nodded. 

“I didn’t know you knew each and every one of your employees,” Officer Lance was still not quite fond of Oliver Queen.

“I don’t, I actually cannot because QC employs more than 30,000 people, but Felicity is my assistant and sits ten feet away from me so I kind of have to know her,” Oliver replied with a smirk. 

“What? Your assistant?” Officer lance looked at Felicity and then at Oliver in a state of shock. “What is she doing fetching you coffee? Do you know how smart she is?” Officer Lance was flabbergasted at this revelation that Felicity Smoak, IT specialist extra ordinaire, is Oliver Queen’s assistant (who is his opinion is worthless waste of space). 

Now it was Oliver’s turn to open his mouth and no sound came out of it. He honestly had no idea what to say. 

Felicity looked smugly at Oliver, as if telling him that it is not only her, other people also believe that she is too smart for her job. 

Officer Lance caught that look and looked horrified. “Oh no, not you too. What is it about Oliver Queen that turn smart young women to do his bidding?” his face had turned grey at the idea that there could be more between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak who he come to regard as someone like his own daughters. 

“Oh no no no no. There is nothing going on between us, Mr. Queen is just my boss,” Felicity jumped in when she realized what Officer Lance was thinking. “This position is temporary and I am only helping him out for the time being. Mr. Queen has promised me a promotion and a very hefty raise when I get back to my old department, haven’t you   
Mr. Queen?” Felicity smiled sweetly at him. 

Before he could have responded to that, Felicity turned towards Officer Lance, thanked him for the coffee and asked him to escort her to her car. Officer Lance nodded at Oliver and walked with Felicity towards the executive car park where her red mini stood out amongst very expensive black and silver colored bigger cars. 

Oliver was rooted to the spot looking at them. 

“Was that Officer Lance? What is he doing with Felicity?” Dig who just brought the car around came out and asked. 

“I don’t know, but after what happened with Mathis, I think he has become a fan of hers,” Oliver was still looking at Officer Lance and Felicity who were both talking and smiling at each other. 

“And I think Felicity admires him too.” Oliver added. 

“Why, what makes you say that?” Diggle asked. 

“For starters, he brought her coffee; secondly he was even more outraged than Felicity was when he found out that she is my assistant because he thinks she is too good to be doing anything with the likes of me,” Oliver responded. 

Diggle chuckled and moved to open the car door for him. 

Oliver sat back in the car and wondered if she really is too good for him. He was lost in his thoughts when his phone dinged. There was a text from Felicity. There was just one line which said, “I was wrong earlier, the day just got better :)”  
\-- ends --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but they way Officer Lance was in this episode, I felt he was placing Felicity in place of his long lost daughter. I just had to write something. How do you guys like it? There was a lot less Olicity and more Felicity and Lance.


	4. Because that’s what friends do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah comes to the lair and strikes a friendship with Felicity that surprised her. She never thought she would find understanding a compassion in a girl she has never met before.

“Thank you” Sarah said when she approached Felicity’s desk. 

“For What” Felicity was kind of clueless. 

“For not making me feel like what I am,” Sarah was quiet.

“Who am I to judge you or anyone for that matter?” Felicity shrugged her shoulders. 

“In any case, I have been judged for wearing loud colors, for having imperfect frizzy hair, for wearing braces, for babbling for far too long. I vowed back in high school that I will try and not judge people for things they cannot control. I would like to stick to that and from what I gathered, you did not have much of a choice,” Felicity smiled. 

“Oliver is lucky to have friends like you,” Sarah responded quietly. 

“If only he realize it a bit,” Felicity muttered. 

Just at that moment, Oliver entered and wanted to know if Felicity has someone for him to hit. 

\---- 

“You are the most bad ass girl I have ever seen, not that I have seen many bad ass girls, but boy, you did not even flinch when Oliver was stitching you up,” Felicity was all admiration for Sarah when she handed her a T shirt. 

“Don’t do that,” Sarah pleaded. 

“Do what?” Felicity asked. 

“Make a big deal out of it, as if I am special. I am not special, if anything, I was the weak one. I have always been the weak one. You know I went with Oliver on that boat when he was dating my sister?” Sarah asked. 

She looked as if she was in pain, it was then Felicity realized that on top of all that she suffered in the island and with the league of assassins, she was living with that guilt that she screwed things between her sister and Oliver and Felicity’s heart went out to her. 

“Sarah, can I say something?” Felicity asked and continued when Sarah nodded. 

“I have no idea what kind of weird relationship triangle, quadrangle or hexagon was happening between you guys six years ago but knowing Oliver, I am sure things were not as simple as you are trying to portray here. I am sure you had your reasons – right or wrong – for behaving the way you did. If it is any consolation, things did not go smoothly when you were not around five years later. There was Oliver’s bow wielding revenge seeking psycho girl friend who made me hack FBI – not that I don’t hack FBI otherwise – and left me tied up in my office which I minded a lot. Then he was dating a lady cop who wanted to arrest the vigilante. Of course there was Tommy and then he was not and God knows what else happened that I am grateful that I don’t know about because seriously, Oliver’s love life is more complicated than a day time soap opera where there is a pool of eight people and everyone has to either date each other or have a drunken experience that they are ashamed about with each other. Forgive yourself Sarah, forgiveness start from yourself, others will only forgive you when you will forgive yourself, stop living in the past,” Felicity lightly touched her arm to reassure her that things will get better. 

Sarah looked at Felicity and was amazed by her positive demeanor and her faith that things will change for better. She started wondering if her father would forgive her as completely as Felicity said that he would. 

“As I only know you as Sarah the bad ass staff wielding power girl in leather beating the crap out of bad guys and misogynist creeps and daughter of Detective Lance, whom I kind of like, you are ‘A okay’ in my books, don’t worry too much,” Felicity laughed. 

“I won’t,” Sarah smiled. “I hope I too can call you a friend one day.” 

“What do you mean by that? Of course we are friends. Who else will feed me the dirt on Oliver that is not online? I need that information – not because I am nosey – but I need leverage against these guys and unlike you, I cannot make them bow down with a staff and some serious fight moves. I need information – the dirtier the better, so shake on it, will ya?” Felicity proffered her hand to shake hers and Sarah took it with a smile. 

“You really are cute.”

\--- 

Sarah left and Felicity was kind of sad. She liked having her in the lair. No offense to Digg and Oliver but at times the two of them talk in a language that she does not understand, it was nice to have her around, someone different, closer to her age and a woman. 

She was all alone in the lair working late into the night when Oliver made an appearance. He went to the mini fridge and pulled out a water bottle and sat in a chair next to Felicity. They both were quiet for a few moments thinking about the events of past few days. Felicity was the one who broke the silence. 

“Although I have only met her only for a few hours in the span of two days, I liked her.” She was playing with the watch in her left wrist before she looked up and saw Oliver looking at her. “I miss Sarah, it was nice having her around.” 

“She had her reasons and I respect that, but I have a feeling that she will be back, probably sooner than we think,” Oliver responded. 

“What makes you say that?” Felicity was doubtful. 

“She has met her father and made a new friend, when you are as cut off from the life you have known before as she has, even little human contact and compassion has a pull far greater than more emotional ties in normal circumstances. When I came back, no matter how I wanted to escape, to go back, I couldn’t. I had Thea, Tommy, my mom, all waiting for me, accepting me. And then I had Diggle and you, when people accept you – warts and all – leaving becomes difficult,” Oliver said. 

“But you left us anyways,” she responded, “I mean after Tommy …” 

“Yeah, I did, but you brought me back, not just hauled my ass back but you did bring me back – from the darkness. I mean even if you had not come to Lian Yu and stepped on a landmine, I would’ve come back, it would just have taken me a little longer,” Oliver said and then added with a smile, “In any case, my supply of coconuts was running out.”  
Felicity smiled and decided to make a move. She decided to go home and sleep at a decent hour for a change. She picked up her purse and bid adieu to Oliver and was at the foot of the stairs when she heard Oliver clear his throat. 

She turned and saw Oliver coming towards her. 

“What now? I thought we are done for the day?” she said in a very tired voice. 

Oliver came near her and put his hand on her left shoulder and leaned in, “a mutual friend told me that I should be more vocal in my appreciation for my friends, so here I am, saying thank you, for everything.” 

Felicity looked up and blushed at the intensity in his eyes. She had no idea Sarah heard what she thought she said under her breath and then relayed that to Oliver. She fiddled with her shoulder strap before she stepped away from Oliver and moved up in the stairs. When she reached the last step, she turned to see Oliver standing at the same spot, looking up at her with a barely there smile, she too smiled and said, “Oh I am gonna miss her a lot more than I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so in love with Sarah Felicity BrOTP that i had to write something about it.  
> I started out it as a drabble but it turned into a 1300 word oneshot.  
> Hope you guys like it, if yes, leave a comment, I would appreciate it, a lot.


	5. Because Butt Dialing is Totally an Olicity Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, another one of those 'Olicity Things'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw the sneak peak of this week's episode where Felicity says that Oliver has butt dialed her which got me thinking how often would Oliver butt dials her because she basically runs his whole life and what kind of things would she hear if she actually listens to all the butt dials.

The first time he butt dialed Felicity, she thought it was funny.

Tommy and Oliver were apparently having a boys’ night out and were drinking upstairs in the VIP lounge when Oliver butt dialed Felicity.

“He left like 10 minutes ago, what can happen in 10 ten minutes that he would need me?” She looked at Diggle as she picked up the phone and held it to her ear.  
Diggle shrugged.

“Is that Tommy on the phone?” she puts the phone on speaker, “and why is he on Oliver phone and calling me and talking about Marisa. And who is Marisa by the way, do we need to know about her?”

Felicity is trying hard to concentrate but there was music in the background along with Oliver’s laughter which made anything Tommy was saying a tad difficult to understand.

“I think the boy butt dialed you and what you are hearing is them reminiscing about their misspent youth,” Diggle said with a smirk.

“Ah the explains why they are so enthusiastic about Marisa’s acrobatic abilities …. And that other thing that she did when Tommy was … because you know they are Tommy and Oliver and I think I should stop and end this phone call. I mean I already know more about their past than I should know between me doing extensive research on Oliver before joining you guys and Tommy dropping details of many of those incidents randomly so …” Felicity ended the call with her face flushed and Diggle shaking his head laughing at her. 

\-----

It was one of those rare days that she left the office on time because she was throwing her roommate from college and her best friend Zoe a birthday party. It’s not every day a girl turns 25 and she wanted to make sure that they all have fun and that she stays there for the whole duration and not get called on Arrow business so she decided to keep the other two members of her team occupied on the same night. She arranged a great date night for Diggle and arranged the long overdue conference call for Oliver with the Hong Kong office that should keep him occupied till 9.00 pm and then made sure that Thea would call on him to spend some time with her. Thea agreed and even put Felicity and her friends on the VIP list that night. 

While she was getting ready for the party at her home, straightening her hair and singing under her breath, she heard her phone ring and saw Oliver’s face and thought: Why is he calling me, shouldn’t he be on that conference call right now?

She picked up the phone and said hello. What she heard on the other end was the most awkward or hilarious conversation ever, depending on who you are.

Apparently, Isabel called for a break in that conference call and was coming onto Oliver rather strongly. Oliver was probably squirming (that would explain the butt dial) and trying to tell her that they have to get back to the conference room in 15 minutes and that they should go over the numbers before they restart the meeting and Isabel was saying that 15 minutes are more than enough and she can be quicker than that. She ended the call suddenly because while she has seen the evidence of their tryst in Russia, she did not want to add their heavy breathing to her memory.

A few hours later when she spotted Oliver at Verdant – she took her party to verdant when her friends found out that she has VIP space reserved – she couldn’t stop staring at him. When he asked her what? She point blankly asked him, “So how did you manage to take up Isabel on her offer with all the glass walls in your office?”  
When Oliver sported a blank look, she pointedly looked at the phone in his hand and said, “I heard it all Oliver, and seriously, how can you butt dial a smart phone? It does not even have any buttons!”

Oliver looked at her wondering if she only heard the first part of the conversation or did she get to the part where he told Isabel that there would never be a repeat of what happened in Russia and that he cannot hurt someone by being so cavalier with his affections.

\----

Felicity was on her desk at QC building when she heard the Oliver specific phone ring. She wondered how Oliver got off so early from the lunch with Thea. They do at least one weekly lunch together and he usually comes in late when he goes for lunch with his sister. In fact, Felicity has started to keep his afternoons free on the days he has lunch with Thea because she was tired of cancelling the meetings or making excuses for her boss who was late almost all the time.

She picked up the phone with a worried, “Is everything okay?” but heard Thea saying, “Ollie, I am not handing you your phone back before you tell me what is going on between you and Felicity.”

Felicity’s curiosity is piqued. Why is Thea interested in her? She gets along fine with the younger Queen siblings, one can say that the two of them are sort of friends – probably because she is with Oliver almost all the time and whenever they all end up in the same room, Roy starts gushing about Felicity and her mad computer skills – Roy excused his repeated absences on Team Arrow business to Thea with computer classes at a local community college which also was a great cover for his friendship with Felicity. Felicity always try to downplay that with lines like ‘I should be good, an MIT degree is not cheap’ and ‘of course I have decent skills, I used to be in IT’ but Thea never really questioned further. It seemed like she is inquisitive about her presence in his life now.

“Speedy, hand me back my phone, and there is nothing going on between us. Felicity is a friend and we work well, that’s all,” Oliver sounded exasperated.

“Aha, so you admit that you guys work well, the question here is if it is limited to working in the office or does it transcend in to your personal lives as well?” Thea was shamelessly cheeky.

“Thea, this is not nice and if HR people hear us, I could be in trouble for talking about an employee like this,” Oliver tried to deflect.

“You just admitted that she is a friend so don’t feed me the employee line. Secondly, I have seen the way you look at her. It’s like the sun is coming of out of her ass and before you deny that you have not noticed her ass, you have – many times , and you make this face and noise which is like a cross between a scowl and a snarl whenever Roy acts like her fanboy, it is like you cannot wait to strangle him or at least whoop his ass. He is my boyfriend and I am okay with him being a fan boy. Felicity seems like a well adjusted independent woman and she takes it in her stride – after all it is harmless gushing – the only person who gets mad is you. You get jealous because she is your girl,” Thea had such smug satisfaction in her voice it was like she has discovered the cure for cancer or something just as stupendous.

If the sounds on the phone are to be believed, Oliver, who was probably drinking something, choked on it. Felicity, who was not drinking anything, choked on the air. Questioning herself; wondering if Oliver really looks at her in a special way.

\----

It has been two weeks since Oliver finally admitted his feelings for Felicity.

They are in Felicity’s apartment, making out on her couch like teenagers when Felicity decided that it was long enough a period and they should move beyond making out to some serious sexy times. She took her cardigan off and straddled Oliver started unbuttoning his shirt. 

Oliver got the message and kissed her deeply, his hands moved under her tank top. As his hand moved up her ribcage and his kisses traveled down her neck, she heard the distinctive sound of Oliver Queen ringtone on her cell phone and she pulls back. 

“Seriously Oliver, how do you manage to butt dial me all the time with a smart phone? I mean how do you do that?” She had to ask him. 

“Err you are stored as my emergency call and the first number on my speed dial and I probably talk to you most so most of the time, you are my last call so I guess …” Oliver left it at that with a confused expression. Felicity laughed at that and leaned in to kiss him. 

Oliver breaks that kiss and asks, “So exactly how often do I butt dial you?”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it guys?  
> If you have any suggestions or prompts or things that you want me to add to the list of "Olicity Things," do drop a line.


End file.
